


Summer Haze

by TheSixthRedux (LostInTheCityofAngels)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Doctor Dana Scully, Doctor Scully, F/M, Firefighter, firefighter mulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheCityofAngels/pseuds/TheSixthRedux
Summary: In an alternate universe, Mulder is a firefighter. He gets called to a burning apartment, where a woman is trapped. Hmmm. Who could it be?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 15





	Summer Haze

**Author's Note:**

> This is all AU so yes, I did change Mulder’s backstory. 
> 
> This story is dedicated and written for my friend Lily.

"Another day of saving lives, but also another day of staying single," Mulder said to Reggie as he walked into the station one morning. "I don't understand. I thought women had a thing for firefighters."

"Yeah, but you have to know how to communicate well."

"I do that."

"No you don't," Reggie smiled as he sat down to eat breakfast with Mulder, both of them always on alert as any firefighter should be.

"What are the odds that we respond to a call today and I get to save the most beautiful woman on this planet. A damsel in distress?"

"Do you believe in fate?"

"My beliefs are complicated. You know that, Reggie," Mulder grinned as he took a bite out of his toast.

They chatted for ten more minutes when they got a urgent call about some man who's child got locked in a car. It wasn't in a parking lot. All they knew is it was in their own driveway.

Mulder sighed as he got in the truck with Reggie and a few others from the station before heading out. It was still a quiet morning on the rural streets so they managed to get to the address in five minutes.

Mulder hopped out and saw a distressed man with what appeared to be his wife looking into their car window.

"Sir, what happened exactly?"

"We were going to head out early to the park and my son, Matthew managed to get inside the car while the door was left open. The door closed, with the keys inside."

"Have you tried telling him how to unlock the door?" Mulder asked looking inside the car to see a child, totally unbothered.

"He's two."

"Well, we can try again to talk him into pressing the unlock, or we'd have to break the window."

"You're not breaking my car."

"Isn't the safety of your child more important? We're just doing our job," Mulder said with an attitude. "What's your name?"

"Bill."

"Alright Bill, I'll try to guide your kid." Mulder turned to the window and knocked a few times. "Hey, Matthew! I'm Mulder! I'm here to help you. Do you think you could press that button right there?" Mulder pointed but the kid just smiled and did nothing.

He tried this for a few more times but then looked at Bill. "I think we'll need to break the window."

Bill was clearly displeased. "Try again, Mulder. Is that your first name?"

Mulder didn't answer. "Could you get your son to move to the other side of the car so I can break in the window safely?"

Bill sighed and moved to the other side to distract his son while Mulder quickly broke the window and unlocked the door. Of course as any small child would, Matthew started to cry.

"It's alright," Bill said to his son. He took a look at the window on his expensive car and grumbled. Mulder didn't even receive a thanks, but he saved a child, so that's all that mattered.

"You did well back there," Reggie said. "Saved another kid."

"I guess. That man cared more about his car than his kid."

"I don't think so. He just seemed like he had something against you. Maybe he doesn't like firefighters."

"Why? We're not cops."

A few more calls later, and Mulder was ready to go home when the big alarm went off, and they learned there was a huge apartment fire. He quickly geared up and drove to the scene within ten minutes, getting angry at the cars who didn't bother to pull over. What was so hard to? Someone could be dying and they can't move to the shoulder.

They arrived, and instantly started getting the water. The fire was going to get out of hand soon, and there was no time for the ladder to extend so Mulder put on his mask and ran into the apartment. He learned there was one woman stuck in the top floor in the corner apartment. Feeling his way around he made his way up the stairs and he thought he heard cries from a female.

Making his way through the hazy smoke, he stopped at the last apartment where he opened the door but heard nothing. Scouting the place, he was shocked to find a woman in the corner of the bedroom. It was uncertain why she didn't make her way out, but yet again, she might've not known where the fire was and she couldn't run out.

Mulder took sight of her. She seemed a couple inches over five feet, had red hair, and a beautiful face. Out of curiosity, as he put her over his shoulder, he noticed she didn't have a wedding ring. Hmmm. He noticed she still had a pulse so that was good.

He carefully, but as fast as he could made his way down the stairs with her and out into the fresh air where off in the distance, he looked around for someone to help give her oxygen but realized the rest of his team was still fighting the fire that was getting out of hand.

Laying her on the grass, a good distance away, he just stared at her beauty. Damn. He quickly got up and found the oxygen mask to give her and rushed back. He helped her, and as if on cue, she opened her eyes, but was coughing a bit. She stared right into his eyes.

"You were in a fire and lost consciousness. Do you remember?"

"Yeah. You saved me?" She still hadn't broken the eye contact.  
"I did," Mulder replied smiling. "Just my job."

"You saved my life. Thank you," she smiled wider.

She looked interested in him which made him blush, but he was already hot from the fire anyway, his face slightly covered in soot so she probably didn't notice.

"You might want to keep that oxygen a bit longer," he says, placing his hand over hers to keep the mask in place.

"I know. I'm a doctor."

"Which type?"

"I work at the emergency care in a children's hospital."

"Ooh. A true hero!"

"So are you," she replied. "Don't you need to go help your friends?" She motioned to the fire.

"I guess your beauty distracted me," he said getting up. "Stay here."

Mulder ran off the help finish putting out the fire, which took another half an hour, and all who was on his mind was the mystery woman he forget to get her name for. He hoped she was still there.

Taking off his gear, and throwing it in the trunk, he now was just wearing his shirt and pants. He ran over to the shade where she was, now with another man.

"That's him," he heard Scully tell the other guy before he turned around, and it was none other than Bill. He eyed Mulder but said nothing.

"Me! Yes! I saved this beautiful red head. What's your name?" Mulder extended his hand. "I'm Mulder.

"Dana Scully." She shook his hand. "Is that your first name?"

"Well, my first name is Fox. But I prefer Mulder."

"Interesting," Bill muttered.

"Nice to see you, Bill," Mulder smiled.

"You know my brother?" Scully turned to see her very disenchanted brother.

"Well, this morn-" Mulder started but Bill interrupted.

"Nothing. Come home with me."

"No, I want to know. C'mon. Tell me." Scully turned away, and it was clear she was crushing on Mulder, or so he thought.

Mulder told the story about his son and the car, and Scully ended up laughing. "Oh, Bill. Only to you."

"Let's go," Bill said.

Scully smiled and headed off with her brother. Mulder knew the address if he wanted to visit her, luckily. 

The next morning, Mulder was seated on a bench in the station, snacking on his sunflower seeds. He got up when he saw a visitor walk in. All the men of the station eyed the woman, but Mulder recognized Scully. 

"Hello, Scully!" He called to her and walked over.

"Last name basis? Interesting."

“I have everyone call me Mulder.” His eyes diverted for a split second. 

“Sorry about my brother,” she said after looking back up at him. 

“No worries. He was probably just embarrassed. Didn’t want me breaking his car window.”

“The odds you helped me and my brother. You’re meant to be-“ she stopped herself. Why would só,etching l that slip so easily out her mouth?

"Hey, I was thinking, I never got to talk to you. I was going to say I'm sorry about your apartment. They told me nothing could be salvaged, but my friend found this. One moment." Mulder ran to the back, with Scully eagerly waiting. 

"Hey, miss. I think Mulder has a thing for you," a voice said. She turned to see a another man talking to her. "I'm Reggie, his mentor, chief, and best friend."

"Oh?" Scully blushed. "He did save my life. Is he single?"

"Yep." Reggie leaned in closer. "He's boyfriend material."

"What made him want to become a firefighter."

"Oh. I'm not sure if it's in my position to tell you, but it was in the news back then. When he was twelve, he was home alone in his house, and a fuse burst, causing the house to catch on fire. His younger sister died that day, and he has blamed himself ever since. In a way, this job is atonement."

"Oh, that's just awful."

"Yeah, but he's facing his fears, saving people everyday. That's why he's especially ecstatic if he save a kid, like your nephew."

"Oh so he told you about me already?"

"Yeah. Here comes Prince Charming." Reggie walked away as Mulder approached. 

He held up a cross necklace. "The only thing that survived."

Scully looked as if she was about to cry, but took the necklace. "I can't thank you and your friends enough. Definitely way riskier than being a doctor like me."

"You're welcome."

"Do you believe?"

"In love, luck, fate, soulmates?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe. Was Reggie telling you my life story?"

"Well- it's not a bad thing."

"What if I buy you a drink?" He asked changing the subject. "I'll pick you up tonight after my shift? Bill's place, right?" Mulder huge grin was so contagious, Scully couldn't help but to smile just as much.

"I'd love that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short. Sadly, I’m not planning on expanding this concept. You write the rest :)


End file.
